Love and friendship in the arena
by roelaine
Summary: The worst has happened, The hunger games are back, will Sage and her friends be reaped? Will they survive in the arena? Will they be able to figure out who is behind bring the games back? Will they win? OcxOc KatissxPeeta.


**Author's note:** Sorry that I have taken so long to post this and to the people who read my other stories that I have published I will try to update them soon and I will try to get out my others stories as well. Please check out the character profiles on my profile to learn about my main characters for not only this story but all of the others and the ones I have not published yet. Graduation is next week so hopefully I will be able to update more before and after that since I will be able to focus after that is out of the way. This story is placed after the events of mockingjay and a few months after district 12 was rebuilt.

It was a nice warm day in District 12 as Sage and Damian made their way to Mr. Connor's house. Mr Connor was a local merchant in district 12 and a taxidermist who sold his work locally and shipped his work to the capitol. Sage and Damian had both been hunting in the woods for six years now as a way to gain extra income since they both lived alone in the seam and they were now running the orphanage that they worked at since the owner, Mr Connor 's wife was arrested and taken to the capital for money embezzlement( people have said she may have been turned into an avox since it was considered a federal offense). Did they hunt with Katniss and Gale?

Sage had hunted with them since she was close friends with Katniss but stopped when Katniss put her down when she told her about her dreams of leaving district 12 and becoming a professional singer (which was only possible if she gained a sponsor from a recording company in the capitol). After that she had started hunting with Damian in a different part of the woods and hadn't talked to Katniss since. It may seem silly that Sage stopped being friends with Katniss but music, especially Celtic music was her passion and she wanted to pursue it when she was older.

Sage and Damian are almost at the door to Mr Connor's house when some peacekeepers walk up to them.

"Why are you two outside wandering around and not at home? Don't you know that there is going to be a capitol broadcast in just a few minutes? "

"What are your names"?

"Um, I'm Sage and this is my friend Damian. I'm sorry sir but we were just about to go see our friend Mr Connor. We were just leaving work and were going to watch the broadcast there since both of are projectors aren't working at the moment. Is that alright with you sir?"

"Fine, just get inside before I have to arrest you".

The peacekeepers walk away as Sage and Damian make their way to Mr Connor's front door and knock.

"' Bout time you kids got here".

"Sorry but some peacekeepers stopped us and Sage had to lie to them so they wouldn't arrest us. I don't even think they noticed our game bags".

"They must have been stupid not to notice two people with overstuffed bags claiming to be going to a friend's house. Either they were really stupid and just didn't notice or they decided not to bring it up and let us go."

"Well you both better get inside before some more peacekeepers show up and get suspicious".

Sage and Damian walk inside his house which is a little bigger than their own houses in the seam since he was a merchant and it was just him and his wife and at one point his daughter who was killed in the 68th hunger games by a career. They walk into his living room to see that oddly enough, Katniss and Gale were there too, mostly likely to trade with Mr Connor since he paid well(not that Katniss or Gale really needed the money, plus Gale was leaving that night to go back to district 2 so they had to do their trading sooner rather than later).

"Well this is going to be awkward". Sage thinks to herself as she sits on the other side of the room with Damian and Mr Connor. Before anyone can say anything Mr Connor turns on the television and the broadcast begins as Caesar Filckerman appears on the screen with his newly died green hair.

"I am pleased to announce that the 76th hunger games are here and we have a few surprises to look forward to this year".

"What the hell! He didn't just say what I thought he did Damian". Exclaims Sage who looks like she has seen a ghost.

"I wish he didn't". Says Damian who has the same look of shock, confusion and horror that many across panem may have right at that moment those words were spoken.

"This year there will be twice as many tributes than normal".

"Like that hasn't happened before". Katniss replies sarcastically remembering that the second quarter quell had 48 tributes instead of the usual 24.

'Also the tribute age limit has been extended from the ages of 12-18 to 12-21 years of age. Plus any remaing victors may also be eligible to be reaped as well".

Caesar has seemed to forgotten that the only victors young enough to be in the hunger games out of the remaining seven victors were Katniss and peeta.

"The reaping is only a few days away. Goodbye, Happy hunger games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor".

The room fell silent briefly before Mr Connor stood up and broke the awkward silence.

"Um, why don't we look at what you two have brought in so you both won't be late for work, Katniss, Gale you best leave so you both won't get caught up in traffic on your way to the train station".

Both Katniss and Gale walk out without a word to either Sage or Damian. Mr Connor gestures for them to go to the back of his house to trade. After leaving his house Sage voices her thoughts on what had happened moments before.

"Okay who's sick idea was it to bring back the hunger games. I thought that we were done with them for good. God I hope we don't get reaped, none of our employees are qualified enough to run the orphanage if both of us get reaped. At are they really that stupid up there in the capitol. Anyone who is smart enough to remember will know that the only remaining victors that are still old enough to be in the hunger games are Katniss and peeta who are both going to be 18 this year if they aren't already".

"Weren't you and Katniss friends, shouldn't you remember when her birthday is".

"I haven't spoken to her or Gale in six years, like I'm going to remember a small detail like that. Plus with all this coming up, remembering an ex-friends birthday is the least of my worries. Not only can the two of us get reaped. I may possibly be spending my birthday in the arena. It sucks that I may be turning 18 the day I might possibly get killed".

"There is no way the two of us are going to be reaped together let alone at all Sage".

"No one thought a innocent child like Prim or Rue would get reaped their first year in the reaping. No one thought district 12 would of had its first volunteer that year. No one thought that the 74th hunger games would have two victors from district twelve instead of one".

"True, but I do know that if it happens there is no way I'm going to be allies with anyone else besides our fellow district 12 tributes".

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be an annoying, naïve idiot sometimes".

"Whatever, just don't get so worked up about it".

"No promises, oh and since I know I won't get much sleep the night before the reaping. You are going to be the one staying the night at the orphanage to comfort the kids this time".

"Why do I have to do it".

"Cause I said so, plus I don't sleep that well anyway so it's better if you do it and not me".

"Good point".

The next day at the hob Sage runs into Katniss at greasy sae's stand and tries to avoid her but greasy sae decides to try to start a conversation between the three of them.

"So how have you two girls been",

"Very well if you want to consider the news we were all given yesterday then I guess you could say things are really peachy. The kids are pretty anxious though".

"Since when did you have kids".

"I run the orphanage now in case you have heard Katniss. Speaking of which I'm late for work, see ya later Greasy sae".

Sage walks off not really wanting to talk to Katniss. Plus she really was going to be late for work.

"Not going to even have the decency to say goodbye Sage'.

"Love to stay and chat but I am actually going to be late if I don't get going. I'm not just making up excuses not to talk to Katniss. I can't afford to be late since we are supposed to be getting a new shipment of produce from district 11 for the kitchens and both Damian and I have to be there to sign off".

Sage begins to walk away once again but Katniss stops her clearly a bit annoyed with her.

"What's with the attitude Sage".

"Would love to talk about why but since I actually have a business to run and things to do I'm afraid I can't right now. Things aren't the same as they were six years ago Katniss, now if you excuse me I have to go now".

Sage walks away before Katniss can stop her again. She knows that Katniss may of wanted to bring up the reason why Sage was still mad at her but she really didn't want to talk about it right that moment. Things have changed between them and Sage realized a long time ago that it may not be possible for them to be friends again unless they resolve the issues between them that started six years ago when Katniss shot down Sage dreams.

Will they resolve the tension, who will be reaped for the infamous 76th hunger games. Will Sage end up in the arena with her best friend and old friend Katniss? Find out next time in Love and friendship in the arena.

NO flames please only constructive criticism.


End file.
